Secret Love
by moonglow11066
Summary: *Complete* The romancing of one of the Weasley brothers.
1. Hermione

Disclaimer: All characters in this story belong to JKR. Only the plot belongs to me.

Authors notes: I am normally a Severus/Hermione girl, but thought I'd have a go at a different partnership. I have very recently fallen for one of the Weasley brothers, so I thought I'd see how you all react to it. Any similarities to other stories are purely unintentional, and I apologise now if I offend anyone.

Secret Love 

Hermione's POV

I have a secret. No-one knows, certainly not my two best friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. I've had it for four years now, since I was eighteen. Shall I tell you about it? I think I will. It will be good to share such a secret; to finally be able to reveal it to someone anonymous, someone who won't laugh at me. Or maybe you will, when I reveal how I, Hermione Granger, third member of the Dream Team, defeaters of Voldemort and ex-Head Girl, fell in love with her best friends' brother.

You may ask why not the heroes of the hour, Harry Potter or Ron Weasley? But they're not the stuff of my fantasies. I've known them since I was eleven, and you just can't fantasise about boys you've known since you were eleven. But you can fantasise about one of their older brothers. I will begin from the time it all started, shall I?

Every year I spent two weeks at The Burrow, home of the Weasley family. I shared a room with the only girl, Ginny, and we became best girl friends, which is different from being best friends with two boys.

I knew that Ginny was attracted to Harry, and tried to see it from her point of view. That was when I became a people-watcher. I suppose it was also a way of protecting myself. I was always more comfortable around books. Books couldn't tease or make you cry (except the sad ones), unlike some people could. So I observed. It was fun to watch under the cover of hair and books.

I watched people interacting with each other. I could tell when a girl liked a boy and vice versa, just from the body language. I was the first one to realise that Ron had a thing for Draco Malfoy, and I could tell that for all Draco's posturing, he was vulnerable and insecure. And he had a thing for Ron too.

Ginny had invited me to the Burrow the summer after I graduated. I'd been offered a job in the Records department of the Ministry of Magic; surrounded by books and parchment, it was a dream job for me.

We had fun, the five of us, because Draco had been invited too, as Ron's partner. I would referee the four man (or three man, one girl) Quidditch matches. Harry and Ginny against Ron and Draco, no holds barred. Ginny could give as good as she got for there was a lot of sibling rivalry. Harry had accepted Draco easily into our circle, if only to ensure Ron was happy, but in Quiddditch the rivalry was still there.

Charlie and Bill were infrequent visitors, being busy with their work with dragons and Gringotts bank. Percy still lived at home, and was having to share a room with Draco.  It was during my second week there that I fell in love. At 6.15am to be exact, and I do like to be exact.

I had got up early, hoping to beat Ginny to the shower, as I knew she would be in there forever otherwise. I didn't think there would anyone else up at that time of the morning, but I was wrong. One person was always up, I discovered, at that time.

As I put my hand on the bathroom door handle to open it, it was wrenched out of my hand. I fell forward onto a bare, damp chest. Looking up, I met the most beautiful pair of eyes I had ever seen. Lapis blue, framed by dark lashes. Wet, auburn hair hung over his forehead and I followed the line of his straight nose down to his mouth with its full bottom lip, which was curled up slightly in a smile.

"Hermione! I didn't realise you were an early riser." Percy put me gently back on my feet.  He was wearing faded flannel pyjama bottoms and had a wet towel around his neck. A lone drop of water slid down his neck and settled into the dip by his collarbone. I watched, fascinated, and mentally shook myself.

"Oh, I just want to get in there before Ginny." I felt a real mess. Hair everywhere and sleep dust still in my eyes. I'm sure I had a nasty trail of dried drool at the corner of my mouth.

"That's why I get up early too. It seems that's the only time to get a bit of peace around here. Congratulations on the job, by the way."

"Thank you, Percy. I'm looking forward to it."

"We'll probably see quite a lot of each other. I've just transferred to Research and Development."

"Really?"

"There's more to the Ministry that cauldron standards, you know." He smiled again, a flash of white teeth. Being a dentist's daughter, I noticed these things. And in that moment, I fell in love.  Oh, not with the teeth, you understand, but with his sense of humour. That remark meant he knew how to take a joke, especially after the teasing he got from Fred and George.

He stepped aside and let me into the bathroom that was still steamy from his shower and I shut the door thankfully. I needed to be alone to sort out the feelings he aroused in me.

From that day, I became not only a people watcher, but also a Percy Watcher. I would curl up in a chair with a book, and from the cover of my hair I would watch. He seemed more relaxed, and would tolerate the antics of Fred and George. He was a neat freak (I discovered this from Draco), who liked everything in its place. Very much like me. I already knew we had books in common, and he would always let me borrow them from him.

  
He left the Burrow at precisely 8.15am, and arrived home again at 6.15pm. He would spend an hour on paperwork in his room and then join everyone for dinner.  After helping to clear the table, he would either read for a while or discuss with his father what was happening in R&D.  There was no mention of a girlfriend, although knowing Molly, I'm sure she would be the first to know.

That last week flew by, and then I started work.  The Records department was in the lower regions of the Ministry buildings. I was shown around and introduced to my co-workers, three other women and two men. My head of department was a much older man, who welcomed me. He was very forward thinking, and was willing to listen to any improvements I might have for the department.

It was a week before I saw Percy again. He came to find some obscure reference book and I was the only one free to help. After that, whenever he came down, I was sent to assist him. I think it was because I was a family friend and the fact that I was new to the department.

Sometimes he would come down at lunchtime and we would spend it talking amongst the dusty volumes. I lived and breathed for those times. I could look at him to my hearts content, all under the guise of listening to him.  Don't get me wrong. I loved to listen to him. We would have quite spirited discussions, and I remembered the advice from an old teacher (pre-Hogwarts). It's rude not look a person in the eye when they are talking to you. And I didn't want to be rude.

And so it went on. Four years have passed since that fateful morning. I am still in love with Percy Weasley, and I don't know how to tell him. We are good friends and colleagues, workmates, lunch mates. I would like to be his soul mate, but I don't want to risk our friendship.  He gives me no encouragement, no hint he would like to be anything more.  Do you pity me? Where has my Gryffindor courage gone, you may ask? Still buried somewhere, and one day I may dig it out again and risk it all.

A/N: Shall I continue? Please let me know.  


	2. Ginny

Disclaimer: All belongs to JKR except the plot.

Secret Love 

Chapter 2

Ginny's POV

I know a secret. Hermione thinks no one knows, but I do, and I'm the only one. It must be a girl thing; men are too obtuse to discover the intricacies of the female psyche.  The only reason I know this secret is because Hermione displayed the same signs I did when I fell in love with Harry Potter, Saviour of the Wizarding World.

Hermione is in love with my older brother, Percy. I've known for three years now, since the summer I graduated.  I was visiting Hermione over her lunch hour, and Percy came down.  I could see the way her eyes lit up when she saw him, the same way mine did when I saw Harry.  She hid it well after that, except for a brief moment just before he left. He ruffled her hair in farewell, like she was a little kid, and I caught a sheen in her eyes; tears that were quickly masked.

I didn't say anything to her, wondering if she would mention him to me, but she didn't.  So I waited to see if Percy would mention her at home, but apart from a brief mention that he had seen her at lunchtime, there was nothing else said about her.  Obviously to Percy she was just a colleague and the best friend of his little brother.

Three years have now gone by, and Hermione is still in love with Percy, but he's blind to her feelings, and she won't tell him she's in love with him. So much for Gryffindor courage! So, because I love them both, I'm going to give her a helping hand. It's time to let her know that I know her secret. I just hope that it doesn't mean the end of our friendship, because I really need a girlfriend to help me plan my wedding to Harry in the summer.

TBC

A/N: The next chapters take over with third person view.


	3. Shopping

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

A/N: Thank you Mooniala, Hudson and Shannon for your reviews. Shannon, I think Percy is cute and adorable too, and I will get to him in the next chapter.

Secret Love 

Chapter 3 - Shopping

Her decision made, Ginny thought about how she would approach Hermione. It was Saturday tomorrow, and so she would send an owl asking if she could go round to Hermione's flat to discuss wedding plans.  Quickly writing a note, she attached the note to Hermes, Percy's owl. Letting him out of the window, she hoped the sight of Hermes wouldn't get Hermione's hopes up. After Errol retired, Percy had allowed Hermes to take over postal duties for the Weasley family.

As Hermione sat down to a solitary dinner that evening, she heard the tapping on her window. Opening it, her heart jumped as she recognised Hermes. Stroking his chest feathers, she untied the note. Hermes gave an affectionate nip at her finger and she smiled at him, giving him an owl treat.  Opening the parchment, she recognised Ginny's writing. Quickly scribbling a reply, she gave Hermes the note and let him go.

Settling back at the dining table, Hermione resumed her dinner. It hardly seemed worth cooking for one, but her mother had made her promise to eat properly when she'd moved into her flat. When she'd cleaned up, she sat back and reached for her book, trying to immerse herself in the text.  After four years in Records, she was allowed to bring a book home occasionally, providing she had proper wards set for protection against theft.

But tonight the book held no appeal. She wondered for the umpteenth time what Percy was doing. Not sitting at home with a book, she decided. There were a few girls at the Ministry who had hinted to her about him, thinking they could get to him via her friendship, but she hadn't heard on the grapevine that he was dating anyone seriously.  Hermione sighed. Perhaps she should ask Ginny's advice tomorrow.

~~~  

Saturday dawned bright and clear and at nine o'clock Ginny was knocking on Hermione's door. Calling for her to enter (after disabling the wards), Hermione quickly finished brushing her hair and left her bedroom. Ginny was sitting on the large, comfortable sofa that Hermione had bought. It was just the right size for some serious snuggling, but Hermione hadn't had a chance to try it out that way.  Her flat was a large loft conversion, with big windows that overlooked the rooftops of Diagon Alley. It had been purchased when she had inherited at 21 a considerable sum from her paternal grandmother. She had handpicked large, comfortable pieces of furniture, and decorated the flat in neutral tones.  The polished wood floors shone and a few large rugs were scattered here and there.  Only a select few people had been there; Harry and Ginny were frequent visitors, as were Ron and Draco.

"Hi, Ginny. What do you have planned today?"

"I thought we might go shopping."

"What for?"

"Lingerie."

"For your honeymoon? I don't think Harry will mind what you wear, or don't wear for that matter." Hermione grinned.

"I know. Are you up for it?"

"Sure. A girl can never have too many pairs of knickers."

"Not the kind you wear though, 'Mione."

"And what's wrong with what I wear?"

"Nothing, if you like boring and practical. Don't you have anything other than white?"

"Not really. Who's to see it, anyway?" she asked bitterly.

"No one, unless you're willing to go after him."

"Pardon?" Hermione stared at Ginny.

"I'm talking about Percy, Hermione." Ginny said gently.

"How do you know.."

"I've known for quite a while. No one else does though." She added hastily.

"Does Percy suspect?"

"Not a chance. Do you want some advice?"

"Might as well. I certainly need some."

"We need to get him to notice you as a woman, not just as mine and Ron's friend."

"How?"

"New clothes for a start. And don't be always around at lunchtime. It may shake him up a bit to find that you're not so easily accessible."

"Do you think that will work?"

"It might. You know you could always ask him out to lunch, sometimes. Or invite him over for dinner."

Hermione looked doubtful. "I'll think about it. I might try your idea with the clothes, though first. See what happens."

"Good. Let's have a look at your wardrobe." Ginny jumped up and Hermione led the way to her bedroom. Ginny looked around approvingly at the sight of the huge bed and soft beige carpet on the floor. It was neat and tidy, just as she expected. Hermione was definitely the right choice for Percy. They matched each other perfectly.

Flinging open the built in wardrobes, Ginny surveyed the colour co-ordinated rails and shelves. It was a sea of browns, blacks and whites. Ginny shuddered, and then opened her underwear drawers that showed another white mass. Not a speck of colour in sight, not even a washing machine accident.

"These will have to go, Hermione."

"All of them?"

"Afraid so. How can you feel sexy when you're wearing ugly underwear?"

"I don't know how to be sexy, Ginny."

"You can learn can't you? You were top of your class, Hermione. We'll just get you a book. Right, let's start with your work clothes. Black skirts are fine, just not these awful gathered things. You have nice legs; so let's show them off.  They need to be just above the knee, not too short, and straight. Coloured blouses; not white. If you must have pale shirts, make them cream, and not loose either. Show off those curves you've got. Dark stockings, with heels, not too high. There's nothing worse than aching feet at the end of the day."

"But won't they be hidden under my work robes?"

"Not if you take them off occasionally. Doesn't it get hot in Records?"

"Not really. It's kept at a constant temperature to avoid them getting damaged. I do get a bit warm though when I'm working."

"Good. Make sure you're working when Percy comes to visit."

"I'm always working, Ginny."

"You know what I mean, Hermione."

"Do you think this will work?"

"We can only try. If nothing else, you may get some other offers."

"But I don't want other offers, Ginny, I want Percy."

"And we're going to try our hardest to get him for you. When Ron came out I gave up hope of ever getting you for a sister-in-law."

"Thanks for all this Ginny." Hermione hugged her.

"You're welcome. Now, let's go shopping shall we?"

~~~  

Three exhausting hours later, Hermione and Ginny entered the loft and dumped the multitude of bags on the sofa.

"Tell me again why we didn't just shrink this lot down or floo it over here?" Hermione asked tiredly.

"That's the whole idea of shopping, Hermione. Now we have an excuse to put our feet up, order in a pizza and crack open a bottle of wine."

"Wine with pizza?"

"Of course. You order the pizza, I'll start putting this lot away."

"No, _you_ order lunch, _I'll_ put this away." Hermione didn't want her neat closet messed up. "Is Harry expecting you this afternoon?"

"No, I told him I'd see him tonight. Your need is greater than his."

Hermione smiled as she carried the bags into her bedroom. Maybe having Ginny on her side would give her the courage to go after Percy. It was worth a try, at least. As she emptied her drawers of the boring white underwear she wondered if wearing silk and satin would really make a difference.  Ginny had tried to talk her into buying some thongs, but there was no way Hermione was going to wear what looked like a piece of string that would cut her in half.

"Lunch is on its way, Hermione. Need a hand?"

"Not really. You can get rid of that white underwear, though."

"OK. Hermione, what're these?" Ginny held something up and Hermione flushed.

"What do they look like?"

"They look like a pair of men's pyjama bottoms. Why are they buried in your underwear drawer?"

"You'll laugh at me."

"No I won't."

"Yes you will."

"OK, maybe I will a little. So tell me, come on."

"They're like Percy's." Hermione mumbled.

"Beg pardon?"

"They're like the one's Percy wears." Hermione's face was beet red. Ginny smiled, but didn't laugh.

"And how do you know what Percy wears to bed?"

"I've been to The Burrow often enough, Ginny. I have seen him, you know." Hermione ducked her head back into the closet.

"I think that's sweet, 'Mione. Do you want me to pinch an old pair of his for you?"

"No!"

"Sure? He won't miss them. I'm not even sure he wears them now." Ginny teased.

"Ginny!"

"What? Don't tell me you haven't thought about it."

"All right, I won't."

"Eww, that's my brother you've had dirty thoughts about!"

"You were the one who started it." Hermione threw a pillow at her.

"So, do you ever wear them?"

"For lounging around in occasionally, yes. They're very comfortable."

"I'll have to pinch a pair of Harry's to try."

There was a sound of the floo being activated and Ginny left Hermione to set out their lunch.  As she was slicing up the pizza, the doorbell rang.  Ginny peeked through the spy hole and rolled her eyes. She might have known.

"Are you going to let us in, then?" Ron called.

"OK, OK, don't get your snitch in a knot." Ginny called, and opened the door. "You smelt the pizza, didn't you?"

"You have pizza? Even better." Ron bounded over to the table, leaving Draco to saunter in behind him. Ginny kissed Draco's cheek and they followed her brother.

"You'll have to get another one, Ginny." Ron said round a mouthful of cheese and ham.

"You're an animal, Ron." Draco said lazily, wiping some tomato from the corner of Ron's mouth with his thumb. Ron caught his hand and licked it off.

"Waste not, want not, love."

"Draco, Ron, what brings you to my humble abode?" Hermione had heard the familiar voices.

"Hardly humble, 'Mione. We were in the neighbourhood and decided to grace you with our presence."

"Ooh, big words, Ron. Draco must be good for you." Ginny teased.

"Harry will be here soon. Something about missing his fiancée." Ron gagged comically.

"Blimey, anyone would think he doesn't trust me." Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Not when it comes to you and shopping, Gin." Harry appeared in the doorway.

"Harry!" Ginny flung herself into his arms and Hermione felt a lump rise in her throat at the look on his face as they closed about Ginny. 

That was what she wanted for herself, a man who would think the sun rose and set with her. She straightened her spine, it was time to emerge from her shell and see if Percy was worth all the trouble.  If not, then she would have to move on.

"So what have you bought?" Harry helped himself to some pizza.

"I'll show you later."

"That good eh?"

"You'll have to wait and see. And Hermione bought some news things too."

Ron fell off his chair in surprise. Hermione hated shopping! "What?"

"Don't look so surprised, Ron. I just needed some new things." Hermione calmly threw a new pizza order into the floo. "And clean that mess up."

"Sorry." He waved a cleaning spell over the floor where his pizza had landed.

"Yes. As of Monday, you will be seeing the new, improved Hermione." Ginny said.

"As opposed to the old, obsolete version?" Draco smiled and ducked as Ginny went to hit him. Hermione sighed, and decided to confess to part of the truth.

"I'm fed up being on my own. I look at you four, and want what you've got."

"We didn't know." Ron put his arms around her and gave her a hug.

"No. Can we help?" Draco joined in the group hug.

"Not unless you know any straight, single men." Hermione joked.

"I'm sure we can think of a few. We'll get back to you on that." He said. 

Ginny smiled to herself. This was working out better than she thought. The news that Hermione was actively looking for a man might give Percy the kick he needed to notice her.  She might even go so far as to ask him if he knew of anyone…

TBC


	4. Plotting

Disclaimer: Not mine, never will be, except for the plot.

A/N: OK, Sunglow, sorry I didn't send the previous chapters for beta reading. Happy now? Thank you. And thank you for the reviews everyone.

Secret Love 

Chapter 4 – Plotting

Late the following Sunday morning found Ginny helping her mother with preparations for dinner. It had become a tradition that no matter where anyone was, Sunday dinner was always at The Burrow. This meant there were the seven Weasley siblings and their various partners. Charlie and Bill were still single, as was Percy. Fred and George were married to Angelina and Katie respectively (no children as yet), Ron had Draco and Ginny had Harry. Together with Molly and Arthur, this meant dinner for thirteen.

Ginny debated whether to mention to her mother her plan for getting Percy and Hermione together, but decided against it. Molly was not known for her subtle hints.  Ron and Draco had been primed, but hadn't been told that the real target was Percy. Draco might have been trusted, she thought; it would appeal to his Slytherin nature, but she knew that Ron would be hurt if he thought Draco was hiding anything from him.

She went over the mental list they'd made the night before. Lunch had turned into an old times sake reunion, with at least six bottles of wine being drunk over the course of the evening.  Ron and Draco had crashed on the living room floor, Hermione having transfigured a bed for them, and Ginny and Harry had shared her spare room.

"Blimey, Ron, what happened to you?" Fred clapped him on the back as he sat down at the table. Ron moaned pitifully as his head pounded.

"Here." Draco slid a small bottle towards him and Ron drank it gratefully. "That will teach you to ignore Hermione at your peril."

"Can't hold your drink, Ronniekins?" George teased. "What happened?"

"Hermione warned him not to drink too much, but he ignored her. As punishment she wouldn't give him a hangover cure this morning."

"She's a hard, hard, woman." Ron groused.

"Who is?" Percy joined the table along with Katie and Angelina.

"Hermione 'I'm not drunk' Granger." Harry smiled.

"Hermione? Drinking?" Percy was surprised.

"With the best of us. I notice she didn't have a hangover this morning."

"Probably got the cure in her bedside drawer."

"That's not fair, Ron. If you three hadn't turned up at lunchtime, pinching our pizza, by the way, we would never have drunk that much." Ginny plonked some roast potatoes on the table. "You're a bad influence."

"Am I hearing correctly? You four got slaughtered last night?" Bill joined the group, having heard a little from Harry.

"Five." Draco grinned.

"Five?"

"I think it was Hermione who opened bottle number six." Ginny said.

"It was just like old times." Harry said, pulling her onto his lap.

"Is that why I never heard you come in last night, Ginny?" Molly asked.

"Yes. We crashed at Hermione's."

"How is she? I've not seen her in ages."

"Fine. By the way, Fred, heard anything from Oliver lately?" Ginny asked innocently.

"Yeah, we're meeting him for lunch tomorrow. Catching up on old times before the new season starts. Why?"

"No reason. Is he still single?"

"Not sure, why?"

"No reason."

"Come on, Ginny, you can't just leave it at that." Fred leant forward to look her in the eye. She shrugged.

"I thought he might be a candidate for a double date with Hermione, that's all."

"Can't she get her own date?"

"What, stuck down in Records? When does she see anyone?"

"I see her all the time." Percy said, wondering why the thought of Hermione dating irritated him a little.

"You don't count, Percy. I'm talking about boyfriend material." Ginny dismissed him seemingly casually, but watched him closely instead.

There followed a spirited discussion about potential partners for Hermione.

"What about Neville?" Ron asked.

"Camper than a row of tents." Draco told him. Ron's eyebrows shot up.

"I didn't know that."

"Is Sirius too old?" Ginny asked Harry. Harry flushed.

"Actually, he's living with Severus now."

"What?!"

"Happened _very_ recently, apparently."

"Snape and Sirius? I think I'm going to faint." Ron said.

"Is no one straight anymore?" Ginny asked.

"There's Seamus and Dean. Justin Finch-Fletchley, Terry Boot.." Harry ticked them off on his fingers.

"Blaise Zabini." Draco said.

"Nah, too Slytherin." George chipped in.

"Can you think of anyone, Percy? Anyone at the Ministry?" Katie joined in.

"No." Percy still hadn't got over Ginny's earlier remark about him not counting.

"Can you keep a look out then, and let me know?" Ginny asked.

"I'll think about it. I do have work, you know." He was still a bit miffed. "Does Hermione know you're trying to set her up?"

"We joked about it last night, but she didn't take it seriously. But the more I think about it, the more I like the idea of Hermione with a boyfriend."

"Hmmpf." He grunted and pulled his plate forward, intending to concentrate on his dinner.

He let the conversation wash over him, not willing to analyse why he was feeling uncomfortable with the subject matter.  He put it down to the dislike of people meddling in other peoples' business. He certainly wouldn't want anyone setting him up with a girl behind his back. Perhaps a quiet word of warning to Hermione tomorrow…

~~~  

Hermione surveyed her closet, wondering what to wear. Ginny had insisted that wearing sexy underwear made you feel sexy. She shrugged to herself; it was worth a try.  Picking out a matching set of pale peach bra and knickers, dark tights, a coppery coloured fitted shirt and a black skirt, Hermione quickly got dressed.  As the silk of the blouse slid sensuously over the satin bra she decided that Ginny might have had a point, it did feel good against her skin.

Brushing out her curls, she gathered them into a loose knot at the nape of her neck and secured it with some plain skewers, allowing one or two curls to frame her face. A light dusting of powder across her nose and a slick of peach gloss and she was ready for work.

Placing her wand into her work robe pocket, she Apparated to the steps of the Ministry at 8.15am precisely, and made her way to the Records department.

"You look very nice today, Hermione." Artemis Bekket, her supervisor looked over his spectacles at her.

"Thank you, Arty."

"Expecting company later?"

"No, I just fancied a bit of a change."

"Good for you. It's nice to have a pretty girl working down here."

"Are you implying that we're not pretty, you old chauvinist?" Kim, one of Hermione's co-workers joined them with Jane, the other female in Records. Arty Bekket looked at the three women in front of him and knew when he was cornered.

"Not at all, Kim. I enjoy looking at objects of beauty."

"That's why he's stuck down here." Jane laughed. He laughed and waved them away.

~~~  

Their department seemed to be busier than usual that day. Even Artemis was aware of it, and it seemed that it was a direct result of Hermione's new look.

~~~  

"Hey, Perce, do you need anything from Records today?" Simon Munroe, two years older than Percy and popular with everyone, asked. He was also not known to volunteer to fetch anything. Percy was slightly suspicious.

"No, why?" he mentally kicked himself, remembering that he had promised himself that he would speak to Hermione.

"No reason. Um, you know Hermione Granger, don't you?"

"Yes."

"Is she seeing anyone?"

"I have no idea." Percy kept his eyes fixed on his parchment.

"I thought you were friends."

"We are."

"And you don't know if she's got a boyfriend?"

"I thought you were seeing someone on the fourth floor."

"I am. I like to keep my options open. Brennon said Granger's looking good today."

"Brennon's been down to Records?" Percy looked up.

"Yeah. He saw her when she came in this morning."

Percy didn't like the look on Munroe's face, and if Brennon had been sniffing around…. 

"Well, if I need to fetch anything, I'm sure I can manage to get it myself." He turned back to his desk.

~~~  

"Well, did it work?" Ginny was waiting for Hermione when she returned home that evening.

"I had three offers of dinner and two for lunch. But no Percy."

"Wow. That's better than I expected."

"Ginny, read my lips. No. Percy."

"You don't see him every day, do you?"

"Well, no. But I usually see him on a Monday. Instead that creepy Brennon guy invited me to lunch. Good job Kim was there."

"Did he try anything?"

"No, just talked to my chest instead of my face." Hermione grimaced.

"Shall I relay this to Percy?"

"No, don't bother. Perhaps I can invite him to lunch instead."

"Way to go, 'Mione. Did the clothes make a difference?"

"Obviously. It just goes to show how shallow some men can be. They didn't know I existed last week."

"Percy didn't seem too happy yesterday when Oliver was mentioned."

"Oliver Wood?"

"Yes."

"You do know that Oliver flies for the other team, don't you?"

"Not him too! How do you know?"

"I keep in touch with McGonagall. I'm surprised Harry didn't mention it to you, but Remus is back teaching Defence."

"So?"

"Oliver is substituting for Hooch."

"And?"

"Ginny, Oliver is living with Remus." She explained as if to a slow-witted child. Ginny groaned, finally understanding. Then she grinned.

"Oh well, at least that's one less man for Percy to be jealous of."

TBC


	5. Make Believe

Disclaimer: Please see previous chapters/other stories. I get fed up saying they don't belong to me!

A/N: Thanks to Sunglow for beta reading, and to all you Hermione/Percy shippers out there who have reviewed so far.

Secret Love 

Chapter 5 – Make Believe

"Hey, Perce, can you put in a good word with Granger for me?" Simon perched on the corner of Percy's desk, an irritating habit of his.

"Ignoring you, is she?"

"I just thought that as a friend you could test the waters for me."

"And why would I do that, Munroe?"

"I could get you a date with the new girl on the fifth floor."

"No thanks."

"Aw, come on Perce. Be a mate." Simon wheedled.

Percy shuddered. Simon Munroe was, and never would be, a mate of his, and he didn't think that Hermione would appreciate him siccing him on her either.

This was the fourth time and sixth person that had come to him with a request for putting a good word in for them with Hermione; regardless of the fact that he hadn't been down to Records since the previous week.  He wondered what was so different about Hermione that had half of R&D panting after her. He really should go and get that scroll on transfiguring animate objects…

"I'll think about it." He said shortly and stood up.

"Thanks, Perce. I owe you one." Oh, how he hated to be called 'Perce'.

With a grunt, he stood up and headed out of his office, down to Records to see if Hermione wanted to join him for lunch. He'd missed her quiet presence these last three days. Normally, he wouldn't have needed an excuse to go down and see her; after all, she was a best friend of his little brother and sister. That's it, Percy, just think of her as that gawky teenager… Remember the time at the Burrow four years ago? You ruffled her hair as you came out of the shower? Her pyjama top was hanging off her shoulder and she was half asleep… Shit! Why did he remember that in such graphic detail? There was no way that he thought of Hermione like that, did he?

There was a group of people milling around in the corridor when he finally made it down to Records and he pushing his way through, wondering the reason why.  Artemis Bekket was standing beside a pink cheeked Hermione, frowning at a slightly smoking Fabian Brennon.

"I will not tolerate such behaviour to a member of my staff, Mr Brennon. Your superior will be hearing from me. Please leave." The little man was vibrating with fury. Then he saw Percy and smiled. "Ah, Percy, I have that scroll you requested, Hermione will get it for you. Aren't you gone yet, Brennon?" he snapped, and Percy watched in amazement as Brennon scuttled away, head down.

"Come on, Percy, I'll get you that scroll." Hermione swung away towards the further reaches of the department. There was silence as he walked besides her, listening to the swish of her robes as she moved. Percy cleared his throat.

"So what was all that about?"

"Brennon being his usual obnoxious self." Hermione's voice was a little husky.

"What did he do?"

"I'd rather not talk about it."

Percy stopped and caught her arm. "Do you want me to sort him out?"

"Thanks, Percy, but I think between Arty and myself we've cooled his ardour down."

"Forget the scroll. Come on, I'm taking you to lunch." He caught her hand in his and tugged her toward the side corridor, avoiding the crowd who were still gossiping. Knowing the Ministry, the gossip would be flying from floor to floor and he'd probably get a highly exaggerated version when he got back from lunch. This way at least he would know the true version of events.

Finding a small, out-of-the-way restaurant, Percy pulled Hermione's chair out for her in a gentlemanly manner. She smiled nervously at him.

"So, am I going to have to wait until I hear the gossip version?"

"No, but let's eat first, I'm starving." Hermione picked up a menu and looked it over. She settled on a baked potato with salad and Percy a sandwich. The waiter placed their pumpkin juices in front of them and Percy sat back expectantly.

"Well? I heard from Munroe that Brennon had been to see you."

"Simon Munroe?" she wrinkled her nose in distaste.

"Yes. Has he done anything to upset you too?"

"Apart from being a pain the arse, no."

"Tell me about Brennon."

"He's been down a few times since Monday, for no reason really. Invited me to lunch and dinner."

"Did you accept?"

"Urgh, No! He's a real creep."

"What did he do?"

Hermione shrugged. "Just tried to grope me as I was getting a book down, that's all."

"That's all? Did you say anything to him?" Percy felt like punching someone.

"Are you joking? Hex first; ask questions later, that's me. Fortunately, Arty was right behind dear Fabian when his hands went wandering."

"What did he do?"

"Arty or Brennon?"

"Arty."

"Just shielded the books so they didn't get damaged."

"What hex?"

"New variation of 'Incendio'."

"Is that why he was smoking?"

Hermione nodded, looking up as the waiter arrived with their lunch.

"I'm impressed." Percy said around a mouthful of sandwich. Hermione smiled at him.

"Thank you, I know how hard it is to impress ex-Head Boys."

"You know me better than that, Hermione." He smiled back at her. Hermione felt a warm glow spreading through her as the smile reached his eyes.

"So, who else has been down to see you?" he asked. Hermione rolled her eyes at him.

"Half the Ministry, it seems like. I have absolutely no idea why. Records has never been so busy."

"You're a very pretty girl, Hermione, of course men want to go out with you."

"So how come its taken four years to notice me?"

"They're a bit slow?"

"Percy, you know all the new girls get checked out, so don't try to make up excuses."

"Perhaps they were intimidated by your intelligence?"

"And they're not now?"

"Well, they do have a whole tribe of Weasleys to contend with, not to mention the Great Harry Potter." He grinned. Hermione sighed.

"I suppose so. Fred and George are enough to put anyone off."

"Plus you're on first name terms with the Minister of Magic."

"There's that too." She grinned and Percy watched as her eyes lit up. He'd never noticed how lovely they were before; an unusual deep amber colour.

"Erm, did you know Ginny was trying to set you up with Oliver?"

"She did mention that he'd been to see Fred and George." She leant forward. "Did you know he's gay?" she whispered conspiratorially.

"I knew that at Hogwarts. He had a thing for Professor Lupin."

"Really? I would never have guessed back then."

"He went through a tough time. What would it have looked like for the captain of the Quidditch team to be seen flying for the other team?"

"Percy! That pun was terrible!" This was a side of Percy that she'd not seen in a long time. Fred and George's constant jokes just overshadowed him.

Percy shrugged and smiled at her; glad he was able to make her laugh.

"Does this mean that you know about Ginny's matchmaking efforts?"

"I did wonder why we spent three hours shopping for honeymoon lingerie and ended up getting me a new wardrobe. Not subtle, is she?"

"I think that's what happens when you have six older brothers." Don't even try to imagine Hermione's lingerie, Percy!

"I always wondered what that would be like." She sighed wistfully, pushing a piece of tomato around her plate.

"Well as Ginny and Ron's best friend, I'd say that makes you an honorary Weasley." Percy took her hand and squeezed it. Hermione blinked back a sudden rush of tears at gesture. She didn't want Percy as a brother, but it looked like that was all he wanted to be.

"Thanks, Percy."

"You're welcome. So if you have any more trouble with Brennon or Munroe, let me know. I'll tell Charlie to set his dragons on them."

"Does that mean you'll want to vet all prospective dates of mine?"

"Do you want me to?"

"Sure, and I can do the same for you."

"Huh, what dates?"

"Come on, Percy, you could get any girl you wanted." Hermione was surprised. "You must be beating them off with a stick!"

"Hardly! When do I get the time?" Did that mean she thought he was attractive?

"What happened to Penny?"

"Decided that the Ministry was too boring, and went to study in America."

"Not still holding a torch for her then?"

"No. Anyway, we're not talking about my love life, or lack of it for that matter, but yours."

"But that's just it, Percy. I'm not that bothered. Yes, it would be nice to have someone to come home to, to snuggle in front of the fire with, and share the Daily Prophet over breakfast, but it's not the be-all and end-all of my existence."

Percy was stunned. She'd just described exactly how he imagined it would be when he found that perfect someone to share his life with, except with the added benefit of mind-blowing sex. He opened his mouth before putting his considerable brain in gear.

"Perhaps we should pretend to date; get Ginny and my mother off our backs."

"Molly's been nagging you?"

"Says I don't get out enough." He cleared his throat. "So how about it?"

"Well, it might work…"

"Come on, we can discuss this on the way back to work." He put some coins on the table and held her chair out for her, trying not to notice the wisps of curls that had some loose from the knot at the nape of her neck.

They walked side-by-side back to the Ministry building, discussing the pros and cons of Percy's idea.  The only drawback that Hermione had was that while they were 'dating', Percy might find someone else he preferred. Percy, being Percy, decided that the only reason he was doing this was to save Hermione from lechers like Simon Munroe, conveniently forgetting how she had handled Fabian Brennon earlier that morning. Oh, the stupidity of Men!

"Would you like to go out to dinner tonight? As part of Phase One?" he asked before heading off to his department.

"Phase One?"

"My name for the 'Let Everyone Know' bit." He smiled.

"OK. Seven?"

"Fine, I'll pick you up."

"I think we'll call this 'Phase One'." She smiled wickedly at him and reached up to kiss his cheek. "Let the gossips have a field day." She whispered in his ear, and left him standing there, a stunned look on his face. Had she been flirting with him?

~~~  

"So, Perce, did you say anything to her?"

"I did mention you." Percy kept his eyes on his work, trying to ignore Munroe.

"And?"

"She called you a pain in the arse."

~~~  

Hermione was almost dancing when she got back to Records. Yes, Yes, Yes! She was finally getting Percy to notice her! She couldn't wait to tell Ginny!

TBC

A/N: I know, I know, how terribly clichéd! So sue me!


	6. Who the hell is Baldrick?

Disclaimer: Not mine, never will be, except the plot. And I apologise now for the shameless use of Blackadder and Fawlty Towers (it's a Brit thing).

A/N: Thanks to Sunglow for beta reading and to everyone who has reviewed.

Secret Love 

Chapter 6 – Who the Hell is Baldrick?

The trouble with living at home still was that there was always a queue for the shower, especially so in the Weasley household.  If you didn't get in there before Ginny, you could kiss goodbye to the best part of an hour and all the hot water. This was the reason Percy got up so early every morning. At least Fred and George had their own place in Hogsmeade and had very tolerant wives that didn't mind sharing a house.  Ron alternated between home and Draco's, and so really it was only himself and Ginny still here. Grabbing a towel, he closed the bathroom door just as Ginny came up the stairs. Ha! Beat you to it, Miss Manipulating Matchmaker.

Ginny grinned as she heard the shower running. Hermione had flooed her at Harry's, demanding that she come over immediately, and she'd just got back from calming down a panicking Hermione. 

~~_Flashback 1 hour~~_

Clothes were scattered over her bedroom as Hermione searched for the perfect outfit to wear on her first ever date with the love of her life. She'd already discarded the trousers and shirts and was currently vacillating between three skirts, two blouses and four dresses. Then she'd got her robes out, in case muggle dress wasn't appropriate.

"Ginny! What do I wear?" Hermione pounced on Ginny as she emerged, sooty, from the floo. Cleaning herself up, she followed Hermione into the bedroom.

"Have you been burgled?"

"Ha ha, very funny, Gin. Help!"

"Do you know where you're going?"

"No."

"Ah. This could be tricky. There are three possible looks we can go for, depending on where Percy takes you. Ultra smart; smart casual; or who cares, let's just eat."

"Pardon?"

"Ultra smart is where Harry took me when we got engaged. Soft candlelight, quiet booth, very classy, and very pricey. Smart casual is dinner at the Three Broomsticks where you could run into friends but still be out of the way if necessary. The third option would be Ron's idea of a romantic date."

"Ah. I see. Fancy dress robes, skirt and blouse, or jeans and t-shirt. I get it. How am I going to know which one?"

"I think we'll go for the safest option of number two. Now where is that.." Ginny waved her wand and the mess in the bedroom was cleared, leaving two items of clothing.

"That's not a skirt though." Hermione was doubtful.

"No, but it's not a normal pair of trousers either. See? The tie at the front holds them together, but as you walk or sit down they reveal your legs. Very sexy."

"If you're sure.."

"Trust me. You'll have to wear a strapless bra with the top though."

"Thanks Ginny. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"I just cannot believe that you've faced Voldemort yet you're petrified of stepping a foot wrong on a date with my brother!"

"Yes, well, I didn't want to shag Voldemort six ways to Sunday."

"Only six?"

"To start off with." Hermione grinned. "Thanks again, Gin."

"Think nothing of it. Can I get back to Harry how?"

"Yes. I'll let you know how it goes." Hermione hugged her and threw some floo powder into the fire for her.

"Harry Potter's house." Ginny called, and vanished in a flare of green flame.

She landed on Harry's carpet, covered in soot again.

"Harry, you really must get that chimney swept." Ginny coughed as he helped her up. Kissing a sooty cheek, he waved his hand, cleaning her instantly.

"Hello again, Miss Weasley. What was the matter with Hermione?"

"She has a date tonight."

"Oh? Who with?"

"Percy."

"Percy? Your brother? How come?"

"I have a cunning plan."

"Do I want to know, Baldrick?"

"Who?"

"Never mind. It's a muggle thing."

"I can't stop long, Harry, I've got to find out where he's taking her."

"Is this part of your plan?"

"Yes. I'll floo you later. Fancy getting hold of Draco and Ron for a foursome?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"No."

"All right. I'll see you later." Harry swept her into his arms for a goodbye kiss that lasted a lot longer than she had anticipated. Resigning herself to getting dirty in the floo again, Ginny reluctantly left for the Burrow.

~~_End Flashback_~~

"Are you going to be long, Percy?" she hollered through the bathroom door.

"Ten minutes." He called back, debating whether to tell her an hour, but he didn't want to be late for picking Hermione up.

Not bothering to tell her he'd finished, he shut himself in his room to decide what to wear. He never usually had any trouble, but for some reason it was important tonight to look fairly decent.  Hmm, dark blue pleat front trousers with that new cobalt blue turtleneck sweater. Teamed with his better black robe it was smart, but casual. It was ideal for a quiet meal for two. He ran a hand through his hair, pleased when it fell just right without even combing. Making sure he had his wand and wallet together with his coin bag he made his way downstairs.

"Going anywhere special, Percy?" Ginny was sitting at the kitchen table while Molly started on dinner.

"No need to get me any dinner, Mum, I'm going out."

"Oh? Anyone we know?"

"Why would you think I'm going with anyone?"

"Well, the new sweater and aftershave is a dead giveaway." Molly had her hands on her hips, eyebrow raised expectantly.

"Hermione had a bit of trouble at the Ministry today, so I'm taking her out to dinner."

"Is she all right?" Molly was concerned.

"Fine. I'm sure Dad will tell you all about it when he gets home."

"So where are you taking her?" Ginny chipped in.

"Rezins." It was a quiet restaurant just off Diagon Alley.

"Nice."

"So glad you approve. I won't be late, Mum."

"Oh, don't worry about that, Percy. Have fun, and give my love to Hermione." Ginny had reluctantly let her mother in on the plan, and had been surprised to hear that she was well aware of Hermione's feelings for her middle son, and despaired of her ever doing anything about it.  Hermione would be pleased to know she had Molly on her side.

After Percy Apparated away, Ginny quickly got changed and flooed to Harry's. Ron and Draco were already there, and she was very surprised to see Sirius Black and Severus Snape too.

"Wow, all my favourite men are here." She kissed each one in turn.

"So what's up, Gin?" Ron pulled one of her curls and she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Hermione has a date tonight."

"And you've brought us all here to tell us that?" Sirius asked.

"Sirius, you invited us here." Severus said dryly. "Said you hadn't seen Harry in a week."

"Never mind, the more the merrier."

"So what's the plan, Baldrick?" Harry asked. Ron and Draco looked puzzled and Harry nodded towards Ginny. "She has a cunning plan."

"As long as it doesn't involve rats or turnips." Severus said in a low voice to Sirius, who started laughing.

"What is the matter with you lot?" Ginny still didn't get Harry's earlier comment.

"I never knew you were a connoisseur of muggle humour, Severus." Harry said.

"Just don't mention the war." Severus's mouth quirked up at the ends as Sirius collapsed against him.

"What has Voldemort got to do with this?" Draco was equally puzzled as Harry now joined in the laughter.

"Absolutely nothing, Draco, just ignore them." Severus smirked. Sirius elbowed him in the side. "You started this."

"No, Baldrick over there did."

"That enough!" Ginny raised her voice, calling the meeting to order. "This is what we are going to do.."

~~~

Unaware of the machinations of a younger sister and her partners in crime, Percy Apparated to Hermione's home, appearing outside her front door and ringing the bell at precisely 7pm.

From the other side of the door, Hermione took a deep breath, smoothed her already smooth hair, and opened the door with a bright smile on her face. If a third party had been a witness to their initial meeting, they would have seen similar stunned expressions on both faces.

"Wow." They both thought. "I wonder if he/she would mind if we didn't go out."

But of course, being polite, Hermione opened the door wider and Percy stepped through into the hall.

"I'll just get my robe." She said.

"A wrap will do." He called after her, not willing for that outfit she was wearing to be hidden too much. Grabbing her wrap, Hermione hurried back to Percy.

"Do you mind if we Apparate, rather than walk? I don't fancy these heels getting caught." She said.

"Not at all." Percy put his arm around her and they were gone.  They reappeared just outside the restaurant he had booked a table at earlier that day, and holding her arm possessively, he guided her inside.

"This is nice, Percy. Have you been here before?"

"No, someone recommended it to me." He tried not to notice the way her top slipped off one shoulder as she handed her wrap to the Maitre'd, who had no compunction about looking though.  Percy followed her to their table by the window and almost glared at the waiter as he bent just a little too far over Hermione as he seated her.

As they looked at the menu, Hermione looked up to say something and caught a movement outside.

"Percy, did you mention where we were going tonight?"

"Why?"

"I think we're about to have company." She nodded towards the window. Percy groaned as he saw a familiar red head. He smiled weakly and watched as the couple entered, spoke to the Maitre'd and proceeded to drag two chairs up to join them.

"Hermione! What are you doing here with Percy?" Ron grinned.

"Hello Ron, Draco. What are you doing here?"

"Just passing, saw you, didn't think you'd mind us joining you. You don't, do you?" Ron batted his ridiculously long lashes at her.

"I suppose not." She sighed, looking at Percy. 

Ron looked at Percy too, seeing a slightly clenched jaw. Oh, this was going to be good. He'd been shocked when Ginny had revealed Hermione's date, but now he'd had time to think about it, he approved. How interrupting their date was going to get them together, though, he had no idea. But this was Ginny's plan, not his. He would have just locked them in a cupboard somewhere. Hey, it had worked with Draco.  Draco had moved his chair next to Percy, forcing him to move around the table next to Hermione, which wasn't too much of a hardship, although he would have preferred to look at her directly rather than having to turn his head all the time. He'd think about ways to kill Ron later.

"So, what's everyone having?" Ron snagged Percy's menu.

The evening deteriorated from then on.  Hermione was not happy having her first date interrupted, and from the look on Percy's face, he wasn't either. What made it worse was that during dessert, Simon Munroe appeared and stood expectantly waiting for an invitation to join them. When none was forthcoming, he joined them anyway, squeezing in between Hermione and Ron.  Hermione shot him a look of icy dislike as his hand brushed her bare knee. She stiffened even further as it crept up her thigh.  Leaning forward to reach her glass of water, she spoke very quietly to Simon.

"One more inch and you won't have a hand left after I've finished with you. Now remove it."

Simon flushed and quickly brought his hand back to the table.

"I'm ready to leave, Percy, is that OK with you?" Hermione turned to him.

"Sure, I'll get the bill."

"No, No, we'll take care of it Percy. After all, we did gatecrash your date." Draco insisted.

"Date?" Simon asked. He thought she was just out with her friends, not just with Percy.

"Are you sure?" Percy wasn't going to protest too much, he'd been looking forward to spending some time alone with Hermione and they'd ruined it.

"Positive. Make sure Hermione gets home safely."

"I don't live that far away, as well you know." Hermione stood up, her top slipping a little.

Ron noticed the look on Simon's face as she bent down to retrieve her purse from the table and waited as Percy draped her wrap around her shoulders. They nodded goodnight and left the table, Percy's arm hovering protectively around her waist.

"Not so fast, Munroe." Ron said quietly as Simon got up to leave.

"What's up, Weasley?"

"Touch Hermione again like you did and it won't be just Hermione you'll have to deal with."

"I don't know what you mean." He blustered.

"Yes, you do."

"Does your brother always get other people to do his dirty work?" he sneered.

"I just don't want to be in your shoes when he does find out you felt his girlfriend up under the table." Ron folded his arms across his broad chest.

"Ooh, I'm really scared." The sneer was not quite so well pronounced now.

"You should be. I hope I don't see you around." Ron lifted his shoulder and turned back to Draco. Simon quickly left.

"What was all that about?" Draco asked. Ron smiled at him.

"Just thought I'd warn him off a bit."

"Not very subtle."

"You know me, Draco."

"Yeah, your idea of subtle is grabbing me when you want a shag."

"Well, do you?"

"Do I what?"

"Fancy a shag?"

"Seeing as you asked so nicely, OK." Draco paid for dinner and followed Ron out.

"Should we report back to Ginny?" Ron asked and Draco wrapped his arm around him ready to Apparate.

"Later. Much later." And they were gone.

~~~  

Hermione sighed as she opened her door, and turned to Percy.

"Do you want to come in for a coffee?" she asked.

"Thanks, I'd love one." He followed her into the kitchen and leant against the counter as she moved gracefully around, preparing two mugs. He made a careful note of the mugs, not cups, which indicated he'd be there a little while.

"You can take your robe off, if you want." She said, smiling. He smiled back at her.

"Well, I think Ron will let everyone know that he saw us together." He said, putting his robe over the back of a chair.

"Do you think Munroe will say anything at work tomorrow?"

"Probably. He did ask me to put in a good word for him with you."

"Urgh. Creep." She handed him his mug and indicated towards the living room.

"What did you say to him just before we left?"

"Told him to get his hand off my knee."

"What?"

"He's almost as bad as Brennon." She kicked off her shoes and sank down on the sofa, curling her feet under her, the trousers revealing a length of thigh. She moved the fabric around so they covered her a bit, much to Percy's disappointment.

"I'll speak to him tomorrow."

"Thanks, Percy. You're a good friend." She stared down into her mug. Percy looked at her, frustrated. He wasn't sure he wanted to be a good friend to her anymore. He put his coffee on the table and moved closer to her. She looked up.

"Hermione.." he stretched out a hand to her and then jumped as the fireplace flared to life. It was Ginny.

"What is it, Ginny?" Hermione was just as frustrated by this as Percy.

"Can I come over?"

"It's getting late, Ginny, and I do have work tomorrow."

"It won't take long. Oh, Hello Percy. Did you have a nice meal?"

"Yes, thanks, Ginny. I'd better go, Hermione. I'll see you tomorrow at lunch?" he stood up.

"OK. I'll see you out. Yes, Ginny, I can spare you a few minutes." She turned to Ginny's head in the fireplace, her eyes shooting daggers at her.

"Thanks for a lovely evening, Percy."

"Even with the interruptions?" he turned to face her as they reached the door.

"Yes." She smiled up at him. There was silence as he wondered whether to kiss her or not. He almost raised a hand to ruffle her hair, but instead his hand curved itself around her throat, his thumb lifting her chin up. Bending down, he pressed a brief kiss on the corner of her mouth.

"See you tomorrow." He said softly, and was gone.

"That was so sweet." Ginny said from the doorway, and Hermione rounded on her.

"Ginny, what is so important that you had to interrupt my date with Percy?"

"So how did it go?"

"It was going fine until Ron and Draco turned up."

"Oh?" Ginny didn't look at her, which immediately made Hermione suspicious.

"Did you tell them I had a date?"

"It was all part of my cunning plan." She said innocently.

"And what plan is this, Baldrick?"

This was the third time someone had mentioned this, and Ginny was getting annoyed.

"Just who the hell is Baldrick?"

"I hate to tell you this, Gin, but Baldrick is a slow-witted comedic sidekick, who's 'cunning plans' were always doomed to failure." Hermione shook her head at her.

"But mine is different."

"I certainly hope so. Well?"

"I couldn't tell you about it because I needed the element of surprise on our side. Your reaction wouldn't have been half so believable if you'd known."

"So your idea is to keep interrupting our dates? How stupid is that?"

"It'll keep him on his toes, keep him coming back for more."

"Either that or it'll drive him away."

"Nah, he's too stubborn. I'm not sure how long it will take before he cracks, though."

"And that's your plan?"

"Yes."

"Do me a favour, Gin?"

"Of course."

"Keep me ignorant in future. Now go home. I have work in the morning."

"And lunch with Percy." She said slyly.

"That too. Goodnight."

"'Night, Hermione."

~~~  

Percy was waiting for her when she stepped out of the fireplace at The Burrow, his arms crossed across his chest and a frown on his face.

"Have a nice chat with Hermione?"

"Yes. I needed to ask her about something."

"Couldn't it wait until morning?"

"Did I interrupt anything, Percy?"

"No.."

"Well then."

"So it's okay to floo you at Harry's then after a date, is it?"

"I thought this wasn't supposed to be a date, just dinner with a friend?"

"That's beside the point."

"So you saw it as a date? Shall I tell Mum? Are your intentions honourable?"

"You're impossible!" Percy huffed turned away.

"Oh, Percy?" she called after him.

"What?"

"You left your robe at Hermione's."

TBC


	7. Frustration and Relief

Disclaimer: You know the routine; I'm only borrowing them for a little while.

A/N: Thanks to Sunglow for beta reading, and to everyone who has reviewed so far. Oh, and DazedPanda? Baldrick is Edmund Blackadder's grungy servant from the Blackadder series. Rating has now gone up to R. Lemon warning!

Secret Love 

Chapter 7 – Frustration and Relief

Hermione spotted Percy's robe as soon as she took their mugs back into the kitchen. She picked it up, rubbing her fingers over the soft cloth and brought it up to her nose to smell the lingering scent of his aftershave.  Hugging it close to her, she took it into the bedroom, laying it carefully at the bottom of her bed.  After changing into her nightclothes, she gathered the robe and placed it near her pillow before sliding into bed.

"Oh, Hermione, you sad mare, you." She sighed and closed her eyes, her hand reaching out to touch it.

~~~  

Percy, as usual, was first in the office the next morning. He debated whether to go straight down to records to see Hermione, but decided to deal with Munroe first.

Simon Munroe slid into the office half an hour later than anyone else. He was on his third warning that month, but had so far been able to worm his way out of any disciplinary action. Seeing that Percy had his head buried in paperwork and probably wouldn't notice him, he sidled around the other side of desk to get to the door.

"I wouldn't if I were you." Percy said, not lifting his head.

"Wouldn't what?"

"Slope off for a tea break down to Records."

"Oh? Clock watching now are you?"

Percy shrugged. "Just warning you."

"Like your brother did last night?" he sneered.

"I imagine Ron gave you a friendly warning about Hermione. Mine won't be quite so friendly if you don't stay away from her."

"Ooh, I'm really scared."

Percy lifted his head then and Simon gulped. If someone could Stupefy with a look, Simon would be on the floor. He tried to brave it out.

"She's boring anyway. She probably doesn't even.."

"Doesn't what, Munroe?" a quiet voice said from the doorway. Everyone in the room looked up to see Hermione standing there, a folded black robe in her arms. Moving forward, she brushed past Simon and stood close to Percy.

"Hello Percy, you left this round mine last night." She reached up and brushed a kiss across his cheek. He curved an arm around her waist protectively.

"Thanks. See you at lunch?" his eyes asking if she was okay.

"Fine, see you then." She handed him the robe and sauntered out, deliberately grinding her heel on Simon's instep as she went past.

"No wonder you didn't want to put a word in for anyone, Percy." Liam Johnstone poked him in the back with his finger. "You should have said she was spoken for, mate, you know we don't encroach on another man's property."

"She's a woman, not a piece of Real Estate." Percy frowned, but Liam just grinned at him.

"So how come you left your robe at her place, then? Is she that good she makes you forget your clothes?"

"I refuse to even dignify that with an answer."

Liam grinned at the others. "She was that good. Damn. I knew I should have checked her out four years ago."

"You'd never have got past her bodyguards." Percy sighed resignedly.

"Who?"

"Harry, Ron, Malfoy, not to mention the rest of my brothers."

"Ah. Good point. Never mess with the Weasley brothers. Shame Brennon didn't think of that before messing with her, it would have saved him a lot of hassle."

"I seem to recall it was Granger herself who put him straight." Simon sulked, his foot now bruised.

"Yeah, did you see him still smoking when he came back? I heard Bekket's complained about him."

"And if you lot don't get back to work the boss will be complaining about us." Percy nodded towards the office of their department head, and sat down at his desk again. It was going to be a long day.

Lunchtime found Percy hurrying down to collect Hermione. He hoped their lunch wouldn't be interrupted like their dinner had.

"Hello Percy, come to take Hermione away from it all?" Kim blocked his path.

"Hello Kim, where would you like me to take her?"

"Ooh, Paris, Venice, Rome.."

"How about the Leaky Cauldron?" Hermione came up behind Kim and smiled at him.

"Sounds good. Ready?" Percy reached around Kim and drew Hermione towards him. Hustling her away from her friends, he didn't notice he still had his arm around her waist.

Choosing a fairly dark corner in the pub, they sat down and ordered a sandwich each and a butterbeer.

"How was your morning?" she asked, taking a sip of her drink.

"After that little display of yours? Fine. I don't think you'll be having any more bother with Munroe and Co."

"Did I embarrass you?"

"Not really. You are now the official property of Percy Weasley, according to Liam Johnstone." He smiled at her. Hermione felt her cheeks warm up slightly. It sounded nice the way he said it.

"Will that cause you a problem if you meet someone you like?" she asked.

"Hermione…" he reached out for her hand, but was distracted by a chair scraping nearby.

"So here you are! Kim said we could find you here." Both Percy and Hermione looked up to see the smiling faces of Ginny and Harry.

"Join us, why don't you?" Hermione muttered under her breath as Ginny plonked herself down uninvited.

After lunch, Harry had the decency to mouth sorry to Hermione behind Percy's back. Hermione sighed. This was obviously another of Ginny's ideas.

"Fancy a drink after work tonight?" Percy asked as they went up the steps to the Ministry building.

"OK, providing we can find a place that's not frequented by anyone we know."

"Not much hope there." He grimaced, and they parted.

~~~  

Two weeks passed, and by the end of the second week Hermione was ready to strangle Ginny.  Not a day passed when they weren't interrupted at either lunch or dinner by so-called friends and family. Hermione had even invited Percy for a meal at her flat, but no sooner had they sat down than Ron had turned up with a long face. Apparently he'd had an argument with Draco and needed cheering up. Percy had felt like hitting him. Draco had then turned up, full of apologies and Percy and Hermione had retreated to the kitchen while they made up.

Hermione's anger was slowly coming to the boil. If she didn't know better she would swear that Ginny had a tracking charm on both of them so she would know when to interrupt.  Percy hadn't even been able to kiss her properly yet, and she wondered if he was just as frustrated.

Percy wondered if he could get away with murdering the fiancée of Harry Potter. It was uncanny the way everyone knew exactly when to interrupt his attempts to tell Hermione how he was feeling. He hadn't even managed to give her a proper mouth-on-mouth kiss yet, and he blamed it all on his little sister. Well it was about time he put his foot down and brought in the big guns. He was going to have to talk to his mother.

~~~

"Not going out tonight, dear?" Molly was surprised to see her middle son sit down at the kitchen table as she prepared the vegetables for dinner that evening.

"No. Is Ginny here?"

"She's over at Harry's."

"Good." He paused. "Mum?" he rested his chin on his folded arms that were on the table in front of him.

"Yes, Percy?"

"How did you know Dad was the right one for you?"

"Why do you ask? Is this anything to do with Hermione?"

"It might be."

"Are you in love with her?"

"I don't know. Every time I want to talk to her we keep getting interrupted."

Molly was glad she was facing the sink as a guilty blush spread across her cheeks. Oh dear, it looked like Ginny's plan was working a little too well, but if they weren't given the chance to tell each other how they felt…

"I haven't even kissed her yet." Percy muttered under his breath, but Molly's sharp hearing still caught his words, after all, with Fred and George as sons she needed it. She made an executive decision.

"Why don't you go over to Hermione's after dinner? Talk to her properly. As it's a Friday night, everyone else should be too busy to interrupt."

"What if Ginny wants to know where I am?"

"I'll tell her… you've gone to visit Charlie for the weekend."

"Will that work?"

"I'm your mother, Percy. Of course it will work."

"Thanks, Mum." He stood up and gave her a hug.

"Go and get changed then, dinner's in half an hour."

~~~  

Dressed casually in jeans and blue sweater, Percy Apparated to Hermione's and rang the bell. He waited impatiently for her to answer the door and was surprised when she just cracked it open and peered out.

"Percy? What are you doing here?"

"Can I come in?"

"Well.."

"Oh, you've got company?" a flash of jealousy burned in his stomach at the thought of her with another man.

"No! It's just.."

"What?"

"I'm not really dressed.."

"Oh. I can come back.."

"No, come on in." she sighed "You've seen me in less." She opened the door wider and he stepped through, turning to look at her as she shut the door.

"Not planning on going out then?" he smiled as he took in her striped pyjamas that were a little too big.

"Nope. Just me and a pint of cherry surprise."

"Ice cream?"

"Want some?"

"Sure."

Percy followed her into the living room and saw she'd made a nest for herself amongst the sofa cushions. A tub of ice cream was on the floor with a long handled spoon stuck inside.

"I'll get you a spoon." She said, waving him towards the sofa.

"No bowl?"

"Saves on washing up. You don't mind sharing?"

"No." 

Hermione quickly returned with another spoon and sat facing him, the tub between them. Taking a spoonful, Percy tried it, the cold ice cream melting on his tongue.

"Hey, this isn't cherry!"

"That's the surprise." She tapped him gently on the nose with her spoon. He grinned at her, leaning forward take another spoonful.

"So what's brought you to my door tonight?" she asked, not that she was complaining except she didn't exactly feel very glamorous in her 'Percy p.j's', especially as Percy himself was right in front of her.

Percy sighed and put his spoon back in the tub, sitting back on the sofa. Hermione was looking really sexy in her stripy pyjamas, as though she was ready for bed, and he wanted to join her there. He took hold of her unoccupied hand.

"This isn't working for me, Hermione."

"What isn't?"

"This..agreement..we made." He tightened his grip on her hand as she tried to pull it away.

"Have..have you found anyone else?"

"No! I..I just can't pretend anymore."

"Oh, well I'm sure I can.." she was cut off as he yanked her towards him, the ice cream tub spilling onto the floor.  She gave a muffled squeak as his mouth came down hard on hers, but recovered enough to bury her hand in his hair, dropping her spoon on the sofa behind him.

Merlin, she tasted good, Percy thought, pulling her closer to him. Her released her hand and was gratified when it joined her other one at the back of his head, pulling him closer and not pushing him away in horror.  He groaned as she squirmed closer, her breasts pushing against his chest, revealing that she wasn't wearing anything underneath that pyjama top of hers.  Twisting his body, he manoeuvred them so she was underneath him, his hand sliding under her top to caress her back.  He shifted against her, his jeans becoming uncomfortably tight around his fly.

Hermione moaned softly, tangling her legs around his, exulting as she felt the bulge at the front of his jeans. Yes! She opened her mouth slightly wider, enticing his tongue with hers, rubbing herself against him and feeling her nipples tighten. Her hands slid down his back and under the hem of his sweater, following the lines of muscle either side of his spine. She felt one of his hands slide around her ribs and up to cover a breast and whimpered as he flicked a thumb over the hardened tip.  Tightening her legs, she brought a hand around to the front of his jeans and fumbled with the button, finally getting it open.

Percy groaned again as he felt her fingers at his fly. He lifted up a little to allow her access, praying that she had the floo blocked, at least for tonight. Breaking the kiss, he nibbled his way down her neck, nudging open the collar of her top. The hand that was currently kneading her breast fumbled with the four buttons, grateful when they came open easily and he spread both sides so he could look at her properly.

Hermione lay there with her hair spread around her, her eyes half shut and glittering at him. She licked her lips and tugged him down for another kiss, but not before tugging at his sweater, pulling it over his head and throwing it over the back of the sofa. Percy rocked his hips against hers, muscles clenching as he felt one of her hands sliding down his loosened jeans under his boxers. Reaching between them, he released the zip further to relieve some of the pressure and smiled against her throat as her hands pushed at the denim and cotton. He worked a hand to her waist and loosened the tie on her pyjama bottoms. Both of them were breathing heavily, but no words had been spoken yet.

Hermione suddenly pushed at his shoulders, making him sit up. He sat back, his stomach churning. Had he gone too far? Hermione saw his expression and leaned forward to kiss him.

"Bed?" she asked and held out a hand.

"Are you sure?"

"Never more so." She dragged him up and giggled as his jeans slid down his hips, followed by her pyjama bottoms. With her jacket flapping, she pulled him swiftly into her bedroom. Percy followed eagerly, kicking off his shoes as he went. Hermione shed her jacket and turned to face him, naked, and pressed close.

"We're not going to be interrupted, are we?" he murmured against her lips as she slid his jeans further down his legs and he kicked them off.

"If Ginny so much as pokes her head through the floo I'll separate it from her body." She tangled her fingers in his hair and kissed him. Percy backed her towards the bed and followed her down, easily lifting her against the pillows and settling himself between her thighs.

Passion flared again as the kiss deepened and soon Hermione was arching against his chest, her legs wrapped around his thighs, urging him forward. Percy snaked a hand between them to test her readiness and she moaned as two fingers slid easily inside, his thumb brushing rhythmically over where, what seemed to her, every nerve ending was centred.  She screamed his name as she came, her fingers digging into his shoulders, thighs locked around his.  Pulling away slightly, Percy used his slick fingers to guide himself to her entrance, wanting to feel her spasm around him, knowing he wouldn't last long.

Hermione felt minimum discomfort as he slid into her, the shockwaves of pleasure still radiating through her body.

"Are you OK?" his voice was strained.

"Gods, yes." She moaned and rocked against him, wanting to feel that pleasure again. Beads of sweat made Percy's hair stick to his forehead as he struggled to maintain control against her muscles rippling around him. Hermione tentatively circled her hips, encouraged when he groaned, his jaw clenched and eyes shut. She circled them again and gasped as he thrust slowly in and out, lowering his chest to rub against her sensitive nipples.

"Faster." She whispered in his ear, nipping at the earlobe, feeling him shudder as she blew on it.

"Like this?" he speeded up a bit.

"Harder." She nipped again.

"Like..this?" he groaned against her neck, angling his head to allow her access to his.

"Harder." She surged up as he thrust down and he knew he definitely wouldn't last. Placing a hand under her bottom, he pulled her against him, feeling her thighs trembling and her muscles clenching around him, realising she was close again. Tightening his hands, he thrust down and pulled her up at the same time, grinding her into the mattress as he came, his moan echoing hers as she followed him over the edge.

Percy slid to one side so he didn't crush her and pulled her into his side, his hand slowly rubbing up and down on her smooth back. Hermione nestled closer and buried her face in his neck, her hand tracing random patterns on his chest. She felt slightly awkward now. What did you say after lovemaking like that? Did he feel the same way she did, or did men feel differently after sex?  She reached out a hand and with a bit of manoeuvring, managed to get the quilt over them. Should she be the first to break the silence?

Should he say something to her? Percy was still trying to catch his breath when Hermione started to pull the quilt over them. He was pleased for the warmth, as the cool air had started to feel chilly on his sweat soaked skin. He pulled her closer to him, loving the way her curves fit perfectly against him. He yawned suddenly and she tucked the quilt higher around their shoulders.

"Go to sleep, Percy, we can talk in the morning." She said sleepily.

"OK. 'Night, Hermione. Love you." He yawned again.

"Love you too." She snuggled into his side and closed her eyes.

Two seconds later, two pairs of eyes snapped open and stared at each other.

"Really?" Hermione asked shyly.

"Really. I've been trying to tell you for the last two weeks." Percy leaned forward to kiss her. "So when did you know…"

"Four years ago." She hid her face in his neck.

"That long? I must be an idiot." He lifted her chin up to look into her amber eyes.

"Would you have given me a second look then?"

"Probably not. You should know by now that us Weasley's are slow on the uptake. You only have to look at Ron."

"Yeah, it took him until fourth year to realise I was a girl." She smiled.

"You could have given me a hint, though. A smack around the head would have got my attention."

"I'll remember that next time."

"No need. You've got me now."

"Does that mean I get to keep you?"

"For as long as you want me."

"How does forever sound?"

"Perfect."

"You certainly are" she hugged him, the action pressing her breasts into his chest.

"If you keep doing that we won't be getting much sleep." He murmured.

"So who needs sleep?" she said, pulling him down to her.

A/N: Just an epilogue to come, and it's finished. 


	8. Epilogue

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JKR, not me, only the plot is mine.

A/N: Thanks to Sunglow for beta reading. I had a mild complaint about too much detail in the previous chapter. I did warn that the rating had gone up, so if it was too much, the back button is always there to use. Anyone who has read any of my stories should know by now my style of writing. I do try to write tasteful smut, and I try to avoid offending anyone. Was it just because no one sees Percy as a sexual creature? OK, rant over, back to the Epilogue.

Chapter 8 – Epilogue

Saturday morning found Percy buried under Hermione's quilt, naked, and no Hermione next to him. He peered out, slightly disorientated. Hermione's side of the bed was still slightly warm, so she can't have been gone too long. Sliding out of bed, he looked into the adjoining bathroom, thinking she might be there. He spotted the extra towel and toothbrush, and decided she wouldn't have put them out if he weren't supposed to use them. Plus it wouldn't do to have morning breath when he did find her.

Quickly brushing his teeth and making sure he put the toilet seat down, he stepped into the shower, reluctantly letting the warm water wash away the scent of her on his skin. Eager to see Hermione, he didn't waste too much time, and was just towelling dry his hair when he heard the bedroom door open.  Wrapping a dry towel around his waist, he stepped into the bedroom and came up against Hermione.

"You're up." She was slightly disappointed, as she'd wanted to still find him in bed.

"I used the shower, is that OK?"

"Of course it is." She reached up and brushed a lock of wet hair out of his eyes, pulling him down for a kiss. "Good morning."

Thank Merlin for toothpaste, he thought, pulling her close to deepen the kiss. He still couldn't quite believe she felt the same as he did, but the memory of the previous night reassured him.

"Ready for breakfast?" she smiled.

"You can cook too?" he smiled back at her.

"I'm in too good a mood to even answer that, Mr Weasley."

"Does this mean I have to get my own?"

"No, just this once I'll make you some toast."

"Should I get dressed?"

"Much as I'd love to have you naked in my kitchen, I wouldn't want to shock any uninvited guests."

"Oh? Like who?"

"Ron and Draco have been known to turn up mid-morning, and it's 10am now."

"Better get something on then. Er..where are my clothes?" he looked around the room, remembering the way she'd tossed his sweater over the sofa and him kicking his jeans off on the way to the bedroom.

"I've just picked them up. You can put these on while I give everything a quick clean." Hermione handed him a clean pair of her pyjama bottoms that she'd lengthened with a small charm. She was wearing the top half, he noticed as he quickly pulled them on, the hem of her top ending mid-thigh.

Following her into the kitchen, he watched as she made the toast and poured the coffee and juice, placing everything on the table in front of him. He pulled her onto his lap and she wrapped her arm around his neck to hold herself in place.

"You know we'll be expected at home tomorrow for dinner." He said, feeding her a bite of his toast.

"Ah, the traditional Weasley Sunday." She grinned at him.

"Are you all right with that? We are a couple, aren't we?"

"I should hope so after last night."

"Good. Wouldn't want anyone thinking that you were available, especially after last night."

"You want me to wear a label saying 'Property of Percy Weasley'?"

"No, I want you to wear a ring that says 'Property of Percy'." He said. She nearly fell off his lap.

"Are you proposing? On the basis of one night?"

"Yes, but on the basis that I love you and want to marry you. Well?"

Her answer was to kiss him, which led to a rather satisfying encounter that ensured Percy would never again look at a kitchen counter without smiling.

~~~

Percy Apparated home just before lunch so he could quickly change clothes. He was then heading back to Hermione's so they could choose an engagement ring. He managed to avoid his mother and felt a little guilty, especially after her advice the previous evening. He was sure she would forgive him when he presented her with the future Mrs Percy Weasley.

~~~  

No one was really surprised when Hermione turned up with Percy the next day. Molly knew he hadn't come home either Friday or Saturday night, so it had obviously worked out for them. The tasteful ruby and diamond ring on Hermione's finger proved that.

Molly, Ginny, Ron and Draco stood in the kitchen, watching as Percy caught Hermione around the waist and tumbled them onto the sofa.

"Do you think she'll ever tell him?" Draco asked the others. They caught Hermione's eye and she winked at them over Percy's shoulder.  Ron, Molly and Ginny looked at Draco and they all grinned.

"Nah!"

The End


End file.
